Foreman Quest
The Foreman Quest a.k.a “Alum Mineral Quest” Overview This quest begins at the bottom of the Death Watch Bunker, and its reward, the Alum Minerals is a required components to craft a Mandalorian armor part or a Jetpack. This reward can be obtained (once quest successfully completed) every three days just by talking with Japer Witter (the Foreman). This quest can be completed by a single player in a group at a time. Japer Witter After having made your way with a group of fighter to the Mine level of the Bunker, locate the Foreman Japer Witter. (point n°30 on Map). The first person in group who should do the quest should talk to him first. Japer Witter will ask you to go talk to Haldo. Haldo He is a crazed Miner suffering from Alum mineral sickness. To locate him use a “/target Haldo” command. He has several spawn location possible. He is near Map Point n°32 however. Haldo spawn with a red dot status, so he should be attacked to make him turn white. Once this is done the player with the quest should talk to him, Haldo will ask your help and you will have to find a cure for him. For this you need to visit the Medical droid at point n°6 on map. This part of the quest has a 1 hour timer. Medical Droid Just talk with the Medical droid and get the Alum Mineral sickness Cure. Then return with the cure to Haldo. NOTE: After speaking with the medical droid,you only have one hour to return to haldo or you must talk with the droid again. Return to Haldo Talk to Haldo and give him the cure. He will offer you a dirty Battery in return. Return the Dirty Battery to Japer Witter. Return to Japer Witter Back to Japer he will see that the Battery you have is dirty and that it needs to be cleaned. Japer ask you then to go the Workshop droid (a Treadwell droid) at point n° 5 on Map and get it back to him afterwards. Workshop droid Just talk to the Workshop Droid and you will get a clean Battery. Just return to Japer. Japer Witter again Japer will thank you for returning him the clean Battery and will explain you that the Alum mineral sickness problem may be resolved by reactivating the Water Pumps. Those are located at points n°13,14,15 and 16 on Map. The Water pumps Entering the Water pumps room you will find 4 terminals on the walls. Use all 4 terminals so that they are all activated. This may take some time as they may switch to another status while you use one terminal. When all 4 water pumps are correctly functioning you will receive a message saying : '''"Water pressure has been restored to the Mines". Japer Witter end of Quest Once you have done with the Water pumps you can return to Japer Witter and get your reward, an Alum Minerals crate. You may ask another one every 60 hours (2 1/2 days), just by talking to Japer... Category:Endor quests